Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) and graphene have been used to reinforce thermoset plastics like epoxies, polyurethanes, and silicones. CNTs, functionalized CNTs (or hybrid CNTs, denoted HNTs), carbon fiber, graphite, graphene, and functionalized graphene may collectively be referred to as graphitic materials. Graphitic materials may have a high tensile strength. Composites and other hybrid materials can be fabricated by incorporating graphitic materials into various matrix materials in order to improve tensile strength and other properties. For example, these graphitic materials can be incorporated into any of the epoxy components such as the epoxy resin and hardener. Graphitic materials may also be incorporated into polyurethanes and silicones. Such graphitic materials may interact with the matrix materials and each other through van der Waals forces.
However, the mechanical properties and the chemical properties of the composites may be altered. In order to provide both favorable mechanical and chemical properties of the composites and other hybrid materials, several functionalization methods for the graphitic materials may be used. These methods may include nitric acid/sulfuric acid oxidation of the CNTs, aryl radical addition to the CNTs, ball milling induces addition of amines and sulfides into the CNTs, butyl lithium activated coupling to alkyl halides, and ultrasonic vibration assisted addition of many reagents, including amines and epoxies. These methods may or may not require any solvent or form other side products.